The present invention relates to lounge chairs. More specifically, the present invention relates to reclining lounge chairs that feature a reclining mechanism for a back panel that easily engages and disengages.
Lounge chairs are ubiquitous sights along pools and beach fronts, offering comfortable reclined seating for individuals wishing to relax and enjoy the outdoors. Many of these chairs offer the ability to adjust the angle of tilt of a back panel relative to a seat panel, allowing users to choose a comfortable and desired position while seated in the chair. However, many of the currently available options include a number of disadvantages.
Some lounge chairs are particularly cumbersome to adjust, often requiring a user to get up off the chair in order to adjust the angle of the back panel. A user must manually lift the back panel, move a supporting arm into a desired receiving element, and then go back and lie down in the chair. This procedure often requires a user to do this multiple times in order to achieve the desired positioning, which is frustrating and can detract from the goal of relaxation.
Additionally, some lounge chairs fail to provide arm rests, making them uncomfortable for a user to read or to perform other activities. While some chairs provide arm rests, many fail to adjust the arm rest position with the reclined angle of the back panel. This can lead to arm rests that are too elevated, making them practically unusable. Furthermore, a user often has to provide their own means of sun protection, which can make the lounge chair experience less than ideal.